Let's go Campin
by Juliefreak133
Summary: When Friedrich can't accompany Georg on their camping trip,Maria, fills his place.Will naughtiness strike when nature forces Maria and Georg to share a tent ? Read and find out. Ps- It's rated M for a reason.


《 A big thanks to Georgia (DeadlyFandoms) who helped edit this one-shot. I appreciate it! 》

*Georg's Pov*

"He cannot go, Captain!" Maria yelled.

"Well he's going anyway!" I yell back at the little Fraulein testing me.

It's October in Austria, and ever since Friedrich was born me and my boy would go camping while teaching him how to be a man. When Agatha died we stopped our tradition. This year I thought that we could restart our annual camping trips but Frauline Maria wasn't having it.

It was the day before the trip when the children's governess informed me that Friedrich had fallen ill and wouldn't be able to go on the camping trip. I refused to believe it until I saw my boy sweating and struggling to stand on two feet. That didn't mean that he should stay home though and that is why Frauline Maria and I are having one of our rare but feisty arguments.

"Captain, there will be more opportunities to go camping with Friedrich but not now, he's sick, captain. You know he wouldn't let you down on purpose."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

"Well Frauline I guess you're right, but I still made the arrangements, it would be a shame if I were to suddenly just cancel after waiting forever to make a reservation." I rubbed my face when I heard Max enter the room.

"Why don't you just take Frauline Maria with you? The rest of the children are visiting family and I'm not the camping type." said the charming sponge smiling brightly.

"Oh no really I couldn't..."

"What a charming idea Max."

We looked at each other as I realized my words. It was true, I'd much rather have the Fraulein with me than go alone and I wasn't about to back out.

"Listen, Frauline Maria, Max as a good point. The children won't be here so you won't be able to do what I'm paying you for and I made reservations for two people." I eagerly awaited her response.

I couldn't believe what I was saying. Of course all I uttered was true, but still to urge the Frauline to come camping with me seemed…improper.

*Maria's POV*

My mind was going crazy and my stomach was doing flip flops. The captain wanted me to join him! Out of all the woman he could chose to accompany him he chooses me?!

"Well, Captain I've never been camping before, but I'm certain it would be a pleasant experience. That is if you're certain?" I mentally slapped myself at how timid I sounded.

He smiled at me as he began to tell me what to pack and what to expect. I didn't really listen much; I was going camping with Captain VonTrapp!

The following morning I woke up at 6 am sharp and started getting ready for the day. I was told to meet the Captain at the door at precisely 7:30 am and this time I was not going to be late.

*Georg's POV*

Our journey to the campsite wasn't what I had expected. Maria and I got along splendidly. We shared stories of our past and I told her of all my camping trips. Surprisingly we both agreed it would be better to call each other by our first names. I, of course, didn't mind at all. My name sounded much better coming from her sweet mouth.

X

As we arrived at the campsite I woke up a sleeping Maria. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her blue eyes fluttered open and my heartbeat raised to a rapid speed. As she woke up she looked around and immediately her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my Goodness!" Exclaimed Maria as she bobbed her head from side to side trying to take in everything at once.

She jumped out of the car and kicked off her shoes to step on the soft grass - she gave a moan of pleasure and I struggled to not let the glorious sound linger in my thoughts.

I sent Maria to go get our permits as I packed our camping gear in a nearby canoe.

When she came back I helped her onto the canoe and we were on our way to our camp site.

The morning air was cold when we left and Maria had casually put on a sweater. As we canoed down the beautiful river I hadn't realized that she removed the sweater from her clammy body. I swallowed hard but tried my best to focus on getting to our destination. It was only when we arrived at the campsite and Maria got out of the canoe when I saw what she was wearing. She wore a dress that clung to her body like a second skin and showed a lot of what she was trying to cover with her now discarded sweater.

*Maria's POV*

As we were setting up camp I stopped suddenly to survey our gear.

"Um Georg is there only one tent?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"No". Said Georg, handing me a slightly smaller tent with a more spacious sleeping bag.

X

Later that night Georg and I had talked for what seemed like hours, we found out that we had a lot in common and that we enjoyed each other's company. We had some perfectly cooked fish and of course had some of cook's apple strudel after.

We decided it was time to turn in but I excused myself first to go to the washroom. While I was walking back to camp it started raining furiously.

*Georg's POV*

I was waiting for Maria when it started raining. I started getting worried but luckily not long after the rain had started to fall Maria came running in my direction.

"The tents!" I said grabbing her by the arm.

"Georg, where's yours?"She asked shaking from the cold.

"Into yours!" was all I managed to say as we headed for her tent and got in, zipping it up quickly.

Maria was trying to get into the sleeping bag when I stopped her.

"Maria wait, if we get in with our clothes it will most certainly be soaked as well and we won't be warm at all." I felt bad seeing her lips go blue.

"Okay." was all Maria said as she stripped from her clothes shivering violently as I saw her eyes fading. In a record time I stripped from my clothes as well and we got into the sleeping bag. I pulled Maria's naked body flush to mine, trying to keep warm. Some may think we were mad, but I was not about to let Maria get sick as well. The last time someone had fallen ill on a camping trip… I pushed the thought from my mind and focused on keeping us warm.

Holding Maria so close to me felt like I was hugging an ice cube. I got as close to her as I could and curled my legs with hers while stroking along her arm. A few minutes later I felt her relax against my body, feeling relieved that she had warmed up. Now that I could actually relax I couldn't help but get aroused as her naked body touched mine, her skin so soft and she smelled like rain and vanilla. My mind began to wander and I cursed myself mentally, due to my throbbing erection pressed agonizingly against Maria's backside. Did she know what was happening?

*Maria's POV*

I tried not to moan each time I felt Georg's member enlarge against me. Oddly I didn't feel strange about the situation, I felt warm and I was grateful for it.

I thought I'd make it more comfortable for both of us as I shifted my hips to stop his member from pressing into my backside, but gasped as his throbbing member came to rest between my legs, right at my entrance.

*Georg's POV*

Immediately my head started spinning and I did the only thing I could think of - apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Maria, I..." I began but was cut off by Maria. "Its okay, Georg it was just uncomfortable there."

She lowered her leg trapping my member right between her legs.

"Uh sorry, Maria I'll move." I said starting to turn.

"No please don't go anywhere, Georg, don't leave me." I could hear the pleading in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said - daringly kissing her head.

I could feel the warmth coming from her womanhood and it took all my inner strength not to move forward with one hard thrust. I stroked Maria's shoulder and I could hear her breathing increase at a rapid speed.

Minutes of torture passed and without really thinking I pushed forward and Maria pushed her hips back. I slid slowly into her sopping wet womanhood feeling her barrier.

"I've never done this before." Said Maria, sounding nervous yet excited at the same time. She reached around and held onto me as if to stop me from pulling back.

"Don't stop. "She added.

I couldn't stop if I wanted to.

I reached around and began massaging her the small bundle of nerves that lay right above her entrance, rubbing small circles around the little nub. Her breathing became faster and shallower. I could feel her walls clamping around my manhood.

"Please, Captain." I could tell she was nearly there.

As she lifted her hips to push back towards me, I took the chance and trust forward breaking through her hymen. The delicate walls inside her velvety warmth stretched.

Maria exploded into an orgasm. "Oh, Captain!" She repeated over and over again, as her muscles pulsated against me. I held onto her hips and continued thrusting in and out of her.

I expected her to stop after her first orgasm but instead she pushed out of me and climbed on top of me, taking me in one swift thrust. Like a pro she would lift up until I was almost out of her and then push back down again. I reached up to grope at her breasts as she continued to moan loudly while riding me. I have no Idea where she learnt all of this, but now wasn't the time to ask.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, but Maria bent down and our lips met for the first time, her mouth opened slightly and I slid my tongue in to attack hers.

It was all too much for me. I tried to cry out around our entwined tongues but Maria just rode me harder and moaned deeply in my mouth. I didn't know what to do I was about to lose every shred of my self-control – the telltale signs of my impending orgasm were already building dangerously at the base of my spine.

Maria pushed herself up and yelled "Oooh yes, Captain!"

With one last thrust upon me, we both exploded at the same time. My seed spilling into her insides.

My mind went black with worry.

She collapsed on top of me - her rock hard nipples pressing into my chest.

"Oh my goodness, Captain... Uh, Georg I'm so sorry." Slipping out of me, her eyes filled with tears.

I didn't know what to say, I was so exhausted and satisfied, and I couldn't bring myself to be upset.

"It's okay, love." I said bringing her close to me and kissing her head.

"I love you, Maria."

"And I love you, Georg."


End file.
